Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Twilight's Sparkly Sleepover Surprise by Perdita Finn is the twentieth book in a series of chapter books published by Little, Brown and Company. It is the second original Equestria Girls novel after Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine. Summary Prologue: Mirror, Mirror on the Wall Picking up immediately where the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games left off, the novel begins with Princess Twilight Sparkle meeting her human doppelgänger. The Equestria Girls introduce Sci-Twi to her pony counterpart. Sci-Twi becomes a little overwhelmed when Pinkie Pie says Princess Twilight knows everything about friendship, but Twilight says that she doesn't know everything and learns something new about friendship every day. The girls then catch Princess Twilight up on what happened during the Friendship Games and fill in Sci-Twi about the world of Equestria. After the princess leaves, Sci-Twi becomes even more nervous when Rainbow Dash suggests she probably knows a lot about friendship as well, but in reality she doesn't. Brand-New Buddies Some time later, human Twilight returns to Crystal Prep Academy to collect her belongings from her old locker when she is suddenly greeted by her old classmates and fellow Shadowbolts—Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, and Sugarcoat. The three lightly taunt her for returning, but Twilight pays them little mind. When Twilight receives a text from Sunset Shimmer asking for help with math homework and an invitation from Rainbow Dash to go rock climbing, the Shadowbolts intercept the texts. Before returning Twilight's phone, the Shadowbolts advise her to "be cool", don't trust anyone, and find an "ally". After getting her phone back, Twilight receives texts from Applejack and Fluttershy inviting her to different activities. When Pinkie sends texts to everyone about the slumber party the next night, Sunset sends Twilight a private message offering to pick her up before the party. Considering Sunset as a potential ally, Twilight accepts the offer and briefly jokes about turning into a she-demon again. The following night, the Equestria Girls celebrate their first slumber party with Twilight at Pinkie's house. Over the course of the evening, the girls play Spin the Nail Polish (a makeover version of Spin the Bottle) and Sardines (which is described as "the opposite of hide-and-seek"), dance to their favorite songs, and post photos of the party online. Sunny Flare texts Twilight about the photos and asks if her friends gossiped about her while she was out of the room, making her nervous. Twilight finally admits to the girls that this is her first sleepover, and they all comfort her. Sixteen Signs You've Found Your Best Friend for Life The next day, Twilight researches friendship at the library using teen magazines when the Shadowbolts suddenly approach her again. Sugarcoat gives Twilight a friendship quiz from one of the magazines, and Twilight realizes she hasn't done any friendship-related activities, such as exchanging clothes or making cookies. The Shadowbolts suggest inviting Rainbow Dash to make cookies as a test of her friendship. As they leave, Twilight notices them arguing over whose house to go to later. Once they have left, Twilight invites Sunset to make cookies instead. Later, at Twilight's house, Sunset and Twilight talk about magic while making cookies, and they briefly bond over having had similar experiences with demonic transformation. When Twilight offers to let Sunset borrow her boots, Sunset politely declines. She later posts a selfie of herself, Sunset, and Spike online, and she gets a text from Sour Sweet saying that Twilight's cookies turned out better than Sunny Flare's. Over the next couple of days, Twilight gives Spike a grooming with Fluttershy and goes rock climbing with Rainbow Dash. Despite the Shadowbolts' further attempts to sabotage Twilight's friendship with the girls, Twilight and Rainbow enjoy themselves while the Shadowbolts argue the whole time. Later that night, Rainbow calls Applejack about the Crystal Prep girls and how she noticed how unsure Twilight was of herself. Meanwhile, Twilight looks at the advice the Shadowbolts gave her and has an ominous feeling. Cheering Chums The next morning, Twilight joins Pinkie Pie to watch the Canterlot High School basketball game. Twilight notices Flash Sentry and mentions to Pinkie that he keeps waiting for her at her locker. Pinkie tells Twilight that Flash likes her, but Twilight believes it is only because she looks like the Twilight from Equestria. As Sunset joins them, she assures Twilight that Flash's feelings for her are genuine. During the game, Twilight makes up a cheer for the Wondercolts when they score a point. She is embarrassed by this at first, but Pinkie, Sunset, and the rest of the crowd soon join in. After Canterlot High wins the game, the Wondercolts all head to the Sweet Shoppe to celebrate, and the girls share a round of hot chocolates while still chanting Twilight's cheer. In the middle of the girls' celebrating, Twilight notices the Shadowbolts hanging out nearby, looking bored and unhappy, and she begins to feel sorry for them. As the girls discuss having a spa party sleepover at Rarity's house, Twilight suggests inviting the girls from Crystal Prep, who are in need of some "friendship magic". Rarity goes over to invite them, and they accept her invitation. Pamper Your Pals The Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts all arrive at Rarity's house for her spa sleepover, but Twilight has not arrived yet. The atmosphere becomes tense when Sunny Flare suggests the possibility that Twilight turned into Midnight Sparkle again. When Twilight finally arrives, the party becomes even more tense as the Shadowbolts shoot down Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's activity ideas. After a bit of arguing, Twilight proposes making friendship bracelets and starts by making one for Sour Sweet. As everyone starts to have a good time, Sunny Flare suggests that they play Truth or Dare, which the Equestria Girls have not played before. Sunny Flare plays a version of the game using two sets of index cards—one for truths and one for dares. Rainbow Dash goes first and chooses "Truth". When asked who in the room she would least like to be stuck with on a desert island, she picks herself. When Applejack chooses "Truth" and she is asked to choose between Fluttershy and Rarity for a best friend, she refuses to answer, much to the Shadowbolts' ire. On Sunny Flare's turn, she chooses a dare, which she claims says to do an impression of Midnight Sparkle. However, no one in the room—not even Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat—finds her hurtful impression amusing, especially when it is revealed that Sunny Flare's dare card actually says "Do a stupid dance." Rarity tells Sunny Flare to leave, but Twilight protests. She tells Sunny Flare that she doesn't have to be cruel to have friends. When Sunny Flare argues by calling Twilight a "real monster", Sunset says everyone turns into monsters sometimes, but they will always have friends to forgive them when they do. Twilight and the others forgive Sunny Flare for her behavior, and Sunny Flare apologizes, proposing they play a new activity and give each other new hairstyles. After a long night of fun, Sunny Flare presents Twilight with a homemade crown for teaching everyone about friendship. Getting to Know You Some time later, Twilight throws her own slumber party, once again inviting both the Equestria Girls and the Shadowbolts. She also arranges for the two groups to get to know each other better one-on-one: Sunny Flare makes cupcakes with Applejack, Sour Sweet helps Pinkie Pie with the decorations, and Sugarcoat helps Fluttershy out at the animal shelter. Twilight also meets with Sunset Shimmer and asks her to make a special playlist made up of songs that each of the girls likes. When the girls arrive at Twilight's house, they see glowing constellations on the ceiling with stars bearing each of the girls' names. When the party starts, the girls play games and eat the cupcakes Applejack and Sunny Flare made. Twilight turns on the music with the playlist Sunset Shimmer put together, and the girls sing and dance along to Rainbow Rocks. Twilight now feels confident that she knows a lot more about friendship than she originally thought. Epilogue: No One Gets Left Out In the epilogue of the story, Trixie approaches Twilight, having noticed that she has more friends than anyone at Canterlot High, and asks what her secret is. Twilight replies that she just has fun, and she offers Trixie to hang out sometime. Quotes :Applejack: Well, I'll be. Twilight Sparkle, meet Twilight Sparkle. :Sunset Shimmer: Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria, meet Twilight Sparkle, the new girl who just transferred to Canterlot High from Crystal Prep. :Princess Twilight: Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: How do you know Spike? :Princess Twilight: I have a little dragon called Spike. He looks like a dog in this world. But he can talk. :Spike: Me too! But I've never been a dragon. :Sunset Shimmer: text Pick you up before the party? That way you don't have to show up by yourself. We can even get our homework done together before if you want. :Twilight Sparkle: text You bet! Hey. Just let me know if I start to turn into a she-demon tomorrow night, okay? :Sunset Shimmer: text LOL! :Rainbow Dash: It's great to have one together before Camp Everfree. :Rarity: Totally. :Twilight Sparkle: What's Camp Everfree? :Rainbow Dash: It's when we pack our overnight bags and go on a wilderness adventure together with camping and swimming and— :Pinkie Pie: Marshmallows! :Rainbow Dash: And hiking and ghost stories and— :Pinkie Pie: More marshmallows! It's going to be like having a whole week of sleepovers together. :Applejack: Oh geez! Now I'm going to look like one of the Dazzlings! :Rainbow Dash: Are not! :Fluttershy: Never. :Twilight Sparkle: Who are the Dazzlings? :Rarity: It's a long story. Don't worry about it. :Sunset Shimmer: What's the matter? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know much about friendship. :Sunset Shimmer: Remember what Princess Twilight said. :Twilight Sparkle: What was that? :Sunset Shimmer: We learn about friendship from one another. It's something special, something magical that happens. :Sour Sweet: We always go to your house on the weekend. :Sugarcoat: Maybe we should make cookies sometime. I love snickerdoodles. :Sunny Flare: Ew. Too sugary for me. :Pinkie Pie: You are such a goof! :Twilight Sparkle: I guess I'm not very cool. :Pinkie Pie: Cool? Me neither! I'm a hot-pink Pinkie Pie! :Fluttershy: Can you stop them from fighting? After all, you stopped the sirens when they were out of control, and Midnight Sparkle when she took over Twilight. :Sunset Shimmer: I think these girls are worse. :Sunny Flare: There are a lot of different ways to play. But the way we always play is that each person creates two cards. A truth card and a dare card. :Rainbow Dash: I knew you needed cards! :Sunny Flare: On one we write a dare... :Fluttershy: Like what? :Sunset Shimmer: I don't know. Something silly, right? :Fluttershy: But not too silly, right? :Equestria Girls: Absolutely not. :Sunny Flare: It has to be scary enough that you might take a truth card. :Sugarcoat: One time, I had to drink a spoonful of this yucky mix of ketchup and mayonnaise and pepper and soy sauce and orange juice... :Sunny Flare: It's a crown I made. For Twilight Sparkle. For a long time, we've told her that she was no good at friendship, but that's not true. We weren't. We were terrible at friendship. She's the one who knows how to reach out and be brave and friendly. It's like she's a princess of friendship. :Spike: Woof! Now you really are just like the princess. :Sour Sweet: What princess? :Rarity: It's a long story. :Twilight Sparkle: Do you think I'm ready for the school trip to Camp Everfree? :Sunset Shimmer: You're more ready than anyone. :Twilight Sparkle: Sometimes I worry I might turn into Midnight Sparkle again someday.... :Sunset Shimmer: Well, if you do, I'll let you know! And you'll let me know if I'm ever a crown-stealing she-demon. Deal? :Twilight Sparkle: Deal! :Trixie: You have more friends than anyone in this whole school! How do you do it? What's your secret? :Twilight Sparkle: I just have fun! :Trixie: Really? :Twilight Sparkle: Really. We should hang out sometime. Do you want to? :Trixie: Really? :Twilight Sparkle: Really. Category:Equestria Girls